In computing, a printer is a peripheral which produces a text and/or graphics of documents stored in electronic form, usually on physical print media such as paper or transparencies. Many printers are utilized as local peripherals, and are attached to a computer which serves as a document source. In addition, some printers can directly interface to electronic media such as memory cards, or to image capture devices such as digital cameras, scanners, where some printers are combined with a scanners and/or fax machines in a single unit, and can function as photocopiers.